Gerate the Psychopath
by Gerate
Summary: Cristopher era un chico tranquilo, molestado por sus compañeros por ser diferente, pero... sera esto siempre asi?


" **Una noche oscura, donde apenas se escucha los sílbidos de las aves nocturnas, Ellis sale al bosque junto con 2 amigos mas, Luis y Ángel. Ángel era un chico blanco, alto... Luis por su parte, era lo contrario a Ángel, tez morena y muy baja para su edad. Ángel empieza a molestarlo a Luis, cuando de repente, Ángel Desaparece, Luis voltea para tirarle un puñete pero ve que Ángel ya no esta, inmediatamente le dice a Ellis y lo buscan. De pronto se escucha un grito de Ángel, intentan seguir los gritos, y lo encuentran... muerto, con todo el estómago abierto, Luis se asusta y empieza a gritar y a correr, cuando se cae y es arrastrado, se oye un grito de Luis, Ellis voltea y lo ve sin ojos a su amigo... sin brazos ni piernas, aún vivo, Ellis asustado intenta huir, estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando se encontró con un chico de cabello largo de puntas rojas, sus ojos eran tan blancos como la nieve, rodeados de un negro tan oscuro como la noche, de sus ojos salían unas líneas rojas, que llegaban hasta su macabra sonrisa, que era tan negra como el contorno de sus ojos, rodeado de un color rojo parecido a la sangre, las últimas palabras que escucho Ellis fueron: "Sweet...Dreams".**

Cristopher era un chico de 15 años al que le gustaba mucho la historia, el color negro, el metal, medía 1.75, Cabello largo, tez trigueña clara, era un chico con muchos problemas. En su colegio lo molestaban diciéndole "Emo", en su casa no lo aceptaban tan como era, era rechazado por todos, excepto por unos cuantos amigos que tenía. Era un chico aplicado, aunque a veces no cumplía con sus tareas, Le gustaba dibujar, no era un gran dibujante, pero le fascinaba dibujar, lo que mas dibujaba era una mascara con 2 ojos circulares blancos muy grandes, rodeados de negro, con unas lagrimas rojas que llegaban hasta la gran sonrisa negra bordeada con rojo. Tenía un cuaderno de dibujos, donde cada dibujo era muy apreciado por él. Un día él se dirigía a su colegio tranquilo, cuando se encuentra con Sergio, el chico que mas lo molestaba, pero Sergio no estaba solo, era acompañado de Kevin y Juan. Estos lo empiezan a molestar a Cristopher, hasta quitarle el cuaderno de dibujos. Empiezan a romper todas las hojas, Cristopher intenta detenerlos, pero ellos lo tiran al suelo y siguen destrozando su cuaderno, hasta que se detienen en el último dibujo, la máscara que a Cristopher le encantaba dibujar. "Huy este no es tu dibujo favorito? Jajá Inútil" Le dice Sergio a Cristopher, Este empieza a rogar para que no lo rompan, hasta que lo arrancan. Cristopher Se abalanzó contra ellos, le tiro un puñete al estómago a Sergio que quedo sin aire, los otros 2 intentaron detener a Cristopher, pero solo terminaron en el suelo sangrando. Algo en Cristopher no estaba bien... algo había "cambiado" o cambiaría.

Ese mismo día de colegio fue llamado por su director, el cual lo castigo por golpear a los 3 chicos, limpiando todo el colegio. Cristopher intento explicarle al director que él no fue el que empezó eso, fue en vano, no le escucho absolutamente nada de lo que dijo. A la hora de salida, se puso a limpiar todo el colegio, no le tomo más de 2 horas. Después de terminar de limpiar decidió ir al bosque y luego a su casa, así lo hizo. Se dirigió al bosque, el cual siempre estaba cerrado. Subió por las rejas, y salto al otro lado, empezó a adentrarse mas en el bosque, hasta que llego a su parte favorita, un árbol en medio de todo el bosque, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó. Se dispuso a mirar al cielo, mirar las estrellas, las que siempre les hacia compañía, después de un rato se dispuso a ir a su casa, cuando salió del bosque 2 tipos intentaron asaltarlo con un cuchillo, al ver que él no tenía nada, lo intentaron matar, Cristopher en un movimiento rápido esquivo los golpes y le golpeo en la nuca a uno, haciendo que suelte su cuchillo, lo agarro con sus brazos su cuello y lo torció, dejándolo sin vida. Su compañero al ver que su amigo había sido asesinado, intento huir. Cristopher recogió el cuchillo que se encontraba en el suelo, y lo arrojo con una precisión eficaz, dándole en la nuca, y matándolo instantáneamente. Cristopher fue por el cuchillo, lo recogió, arrojo los cuerpos a la basura, y se regreso a su casa. Raramente… se veía feliz…, llego a su casa y se fue directo a su cuarto, se tiro a la cama, saco el cuchillo y lo miro, estaba lleno de sangre su cuchillo, se quito la ropa y se fue a bañar. Eran las 11 p.m., un poco temprano para lo que descansaba él, Se vistió con un pantalón negro, zapatillas converse, un polo morado con rayas negras y una casaca negra con plomo, se pinto las uñas de color negro, el contorno de ojos negros, lentes de contacto blancos, se hizo unas rayas rojas que llegaban hasta la sonrisa que se pinto en la cara… "Perfecto" Dijo Cristopher. Metió el cuchillo a su casaca, y salió. Se fue a la casa de Sergio, donde estaba toda la familia de Sergio, para suerte de Cristopher… la ventana del cuarto de Sergio estaba abierta. Escaló hasta la ventana, y entró al cuarto. Bajo por las escaleras sigilosamente, y encontró a la madre de Sergio, cocinando la cena… la inocente señora no sabía lo que le esperaba… su trágico final… Cristopher se acercó y corto el cuello de la señora, haciendo que se desangre hasta morir. Se fue a la sala y encontró al padre de Sergio, termino igual que la madre, con el cuello destrozado y desangrándose hasta morir. Sergio bajo las escaleras y encontró lo que mas temía, sus padres muertos. Instantáneamente Sergio se puso a llorar y gritar, Cristopher se acercó por detrás y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello, Cristopher le dijo: Esto es como tú y tus amigos me hicieron sufrir, tanto dolor, tantas humillaciones, me hicieron sufrir de la peor manera, y ahora acabare con esto. "Eres un maldito Psicópata, por tener tu cuchillo crees que me ganaras, jajaja" dijo Sergio. "Sweet Dreams Sergio..." Fue lo último que se escucho antes de que Sergio muera. Cristopher se fue y no dejo rastros algunos de que él los había asesinado. Se acordó de la máscara que se había pintado… Se llamaba Gerate… Gerate the Psychopath… Cristopher… había dejado de existir.

 **"Casos recientes de cuerpos muertos han sido encontrados por toda la zona, la policía ah estado investigando, solo hay un testigo vivo… quien dice haber visto al asesino de su hermano, un chico de tez trigueña clara, cabello negro con puntas rojas, y lo que mas le atemorizaba era su cara… unos ojos tan blancos como la nieve, rodeados de un negro intenso, de sus ojos caían como unas líneas de un color tan rojo como la sangre, y su sonrisa… una sonrisa grande color negro, rodeada de rojo. Esta fue la descripción que dio el testigo… antes de morir."**


End file.
